Smack Down : Kagome Vs Britches
by FluffyAngelLover
Summary: Kagome and Konoichi must fight to get there men. But who says it has to be clean when kags and kono use teg team. sesskags very funny has a lime in it swearing to


Disclaimer: I don't own if I did kikyo would be one dead clay pot or Smack down so don't sue.

Smack Down : Kagome and Konoichi Vs. Britches 

"Lord Sesshomaru you can't mate with that human , it's a disgrace to demon" Yelled Lord Shinpo .Lord Shinpo was the lord of the south .He was a bore demon who wanted him to mate his daughter Kiki .Kiki was a total whore . He was sure she had mated with every male in the south. The smell she let off was so offensive to his nose he thought he would die of it. It was so strong he wonder how or who could mate with her and hold there food in.

"You can mate my kiki, She would be a respectable mate" Lord Shinpo said. Sesshomaru

snorted. Respectable my fluffy ass. Sesshomaru sighed there were about 15 under Lords here with there daughters because of the mate he and his cousin, Lord Ichi choose .Lord Ichi was a dog demon as well , he had black hair with sliver and blue streaks in it .His eyes were sliver with blue lacing them , he was a little shorter then Sesshomaru . His tail was the same as Sesshomaru but it was black he wore it the same way as Sesshomaru . His marking where the same as Sesshomaru just dark blue. He was dress like Sesshomaru but it was black. Sesshomaru sighed once again something he seem to be doing a lot lately , he listened to Lord Shinpo rant and rave at his choice of mate. He wonder what Kagome was doing.

3333333 With Kagome3333333333333333333

"Who the fuck do they think they are, where the hell did all those britches come from"  
Kagome yelled in aggravation . She was pissed after beating Naraku Sesshomaru was going to make her his mate .When they beat him Sesshomaru was about to take her when all these lords and their whore-of-daughters came along demanding Sesshomaru not mate her. She felt like going and finding everyone of those britches and kicking their asses to hell and back. Hell she felt like rock bottoming them. She could do it to she had gotten stronger in the last two years and she also knew every move in Smack Down .

Konoichi was sitting there listening to her cousin rant about how she wanted to kick some asses for tying to steal her men. Kagome suddenly stopped .Konoichi looked up at her to see why .She looked at Kagome's eyes .They had a look in them. A crazy look to be exact .

"What " Konoichi asked. Kagome smirked. She knew exactly what to do to get their men once and for all.

"I know exactly how to get our men" Kagome said with a smirk. Konoichi looked at Kagome in wonder , She waited for Kagome to tell her. When she didn't she said:

"Well" Konoichi pushed her to tell.

"We'll fight for them " Kagome finally said. Konoichi just stared at her. Kagome waited to hear her reply .She waited and waited ,and waited some more till Konoichi finally said.

"What , how ?" Konoichi asked

"Simple, we tell them that since they don't think we're worthy enough for Sesshomaru or Ichi ,We'll fight anyone who wants to take us on for them" Kagome said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. After Kagome said that Konoichi got the same look in her eyes Kagome had. She started smiling. A evil smile.

"How do you plan on fighting?" Konoichi asked. Kagome's smirk turned into a full

out smile. One just as evil as Konoichi..

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of Smack Down or Raw" Kagome said her smile turning back into a smirk.

"Tag team " Konoichi asked hopeful.

"If we can , but that wouldn't be fair if we kicked there asses so bad "Kagome said.

"Yeah your right " Konoichi said. Then they both looked at each other and said :

"Not" Kagome and Konoichi at the same time , and began to laughing.

"Lets go tell them " Kagome said.

"Right" Konoichi replied. They ran out of the room and towards Sesshomaru's study. Coming to the study they busted right not caring who was in there with him.

33333333333333With Sesshomaru33333333333333333333

He was about to kill Lord Shinpo .The bastard was pushing his limits. He had been bad mouthing his mate-to-be. Just as Sesshomaru was about to rip his throat out Kagome and Konoichi came busting in.

"You see Sesshomaru those dirty human have no manners what so ever, look at them" Lord Shinpo said. Just as Sesshomaru went for the kill Kagome beat him to it.

"Shut the fuck up ,you stinkin pig , I Ida kick your fucking ass right now for what you just said but I won't because it would be a waste of my good time " Kagome sneered at the pig demon lord. Lord Shinpo shut up after that.

"Anyway , Sesshomaru I came to tell you that we know how to settle this mess" Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked relive tell he remember who he was dealing with.

"How" Was all he said.

"We're going to fight anyone who wants to take us on for our mates-to-be" Konoichi answered . Just as Konoichi said that Lord Ichi walked in. He had heard what she said .

"No' Sesshomaru and Ichi said at the same time. It was short ,simple and to the point. Kagome and Konoichi both got pissed.

"Why not " Kagome and Konoichi said in union.

"Because I will not have my future mate in unnecessary danger , those whores will cheat when fighting, I do not want you hurt " Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. He could not risk Kagome getting hurt and he did not want to lose her . Ichi agree with sesshomaru fully. Lord Shinpo who decide to add his two cents to the conversation said:

"Well that a good idea, well for a human that is " Lord Shinpo said. Yes it was Indeed

a good idea. He had no doubt I his mind that his daughter would win .

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up " Kagome asked him.

"Don't waste your breath Kags ,It would be a waste of time." Konoichi told her.

"Yeah you right" Kagome replied to her.

"Any Sesshomaru we are going to fight" Kagome told him. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her as if to say 'Do you really think I will take orders from you'. Ichi was about to tell them no again but Konoichi turned to him with huge green blue eyes . She was giving him her best puppy dog look she could. Ichi sighed it was you less when she give him that look he couldn't deny her anything.

"Well Sesshomaru It could work" Ichi said. Sesshomaru looked at his cousin as if he were crazy.

"If you want to endanger your mate go right a head and do so ,but mines will have no part in this stupid plan" Sesshomaru said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Pleas Sesshomaru " Kagome e said giving him a puppy dog look like her cousin. Sesshomaru felt his resolve breaking at that. Kagome seen that and decide try and coax him into agreeing .

"Okay Sesshomaru lets make a deal " Kagome said to him. Sesshomaru once again raised his brow at her.

"What kind" Sesshomaru asked well more like demanded .

"Konoichi, Ichi can you give us a little privacy " Kagome turned to them and asked.

"Okay" Konoichi said.

"Take the pig with you pleas " Kagome said to them before they walked out. Lord Ichi walk over to Lord Shinpo and picked him up by the back of his collar and began to drag him out of the room . He had to pinch his nose the whole time because of the smell he let off. Once they where out of sight Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and walked around his desk to sat on the front of his desk.

"Now Sesshomaru that we are alone maybe I can persuade you to let me fight" Kagome said as she ran her hands up his chest .Sesshomaru bleed began to heat as Kagome slid form the desk to his lap .

"And how do you plan to do that " Sesshomaru asked her even though he already a good Idea how she could.

"Well" Kagome started as she slipped down his legs so that she was between them with her face right above his demon hood." I was thinking " She said as her hands reached for the tie of his pants and began to undo them " Maybe I would…." She trailed off a little . She now had his pants undone she took him into her hands and began to slowly pump him Sesshomaru growled as she took him into her soft hands .Her hands were to small to wrap around him fully so she lowered her mouth to his mushroom tip and began to lick it her soft tongue going over him made groan low in his throat .Kagome smile when she heard that .She was still pumping him when she took as much of him into her mouth sucking him. Sesshomaru had tangle his hand in her hair while she sucked him like there was not tomorrow .Sesshomaru was almost to his release when she stopped. His eyes bleed red and he snarled at her gripped the back of her head pulling her back to his erection but Kagome move and pulled his hands away form her head.

"Sesshomaru will you let me fight if I give you your release " Kagome asked him in a seductive voice.

"Yes" Sesshomaru growled out. He wasn't in the right state of mind to deny her anything at the moment.

"You promise "Kagome asked him as she started pumping him again.

"Yes" He groaned out. After that Kagome took him back into her mouth and began pumping him faster. While her mouth sucked him hard .In minutes Sesshomaru once again felt his release coming. One hard suck made him cum ,he had his hand in the back of her head to make her sallow all his cum. After he was done he release her. Kagome stood ,when he looked at her she had a little of his seed dripping down the side of her mouth. He pulled her to him and licked it away before covering his lips with hers .Kagome moaned into his mouth be for pulling away.

"You are the only one who can get away with you know" Sesshomaru told her.

"I know" Kagome replied. " So tomorrow we well have the tournament "  
"Fine " was Sesshomaru only reply. Kagome smirked then walked away.

333333333333333333333333next day 33333333333333333333333333333333333

"You ready Kono " Kagome asked her cousin.

"I was born ready Kags " Konoichi replied to her. They turn and walked towards the dojo

Okay ppls that chapter one chapter 2 will be up sometimes next week 

**Till then **

**FluffyAngelLover R&R Plz**


End file.
